


Entertained

by Taciturn



Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sounding, Unedited bc yolo, degredation, pwp smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taciturn/pseuds/Taciturn
Summary: Keeping the Avatar of Lust entertained was a difficult task, to say the least.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837717
Kudos: 61





	Entertained

**Author's Note:**

> Male Reader request with darker kinks and Asmo crossposted from my tumblr. Please read the tags. You've been warned.

Being the avatar of lust meant a lot of things. Being as _old_ as he was also meant that Asmodeus had seen many things. That being said, it also meant he now became bored. Perhaps though, with a new human plaything he could finally find some proper entertainment.

So that’s how you found yourself bound, arms firmly tied behind your back, your mouth stretched open into a perfect “O” by the spider gag he had placed on you early in the session. Your knees and thighs ached with how they were folded under you and Asmodeus quietly walked around you, admiring his handiwork. There was no way you could hide your moans, or your cries of pain with how your lips were perpetually open like that.  
  
And there it was still, that _boredom_ in his eyes. That dull gleam that he only ever showed you when your performance wasn’t good enough for him. He sighed, shaking his head a little and trailed his fingers across the intricate knots that held your arms behind your back. “Entertain me, I said…” he cooed. “I’ve seen all this before.”  
  
You squirmed, wondering what he was going to do next, eyes scanning the dimly lit room as he walked from one end to another, finding the next thing to stimulate you. His wings fluttered in excitement when he found what he wanted and when he sauntered back with the little metal clasps for your nipples, you let out a whine; partially out of anticipation, mostly from fear. The way a small chain dangled from the clamps could only mean one thing.

“Shall I see just how much you can hold up?” He asked sweetly, fitting the clamps onto your pert nipples, giving them a small tug once they were on to make sure they weren’t going to go anywhere. Asmodeus’ question was nothing more than a formality at that point and the two of you knew that. So it wasn’t with much delay at all that you felt a perpetual tug at the sensitive buds on your chest, the pain of the weight increasing ever so slightly as he hung more things from them.

“How pretty you are when you’re bejeweled…” He giggled, admiring how the weights danced in the dim light. He smiled coyly, brushing his nails across the tip of your nipple as he did so, making you cry out and shudder from the onslaught of sensations. 

But it was only the beginning.

He filled your pretty little ass with a toy, one that kept you stretched and full to the brim. One that made your cock twitch every time you did so much as breathe. He showed it to you before bending you over and spreading your ass to accept it. It was large, bulbous and nearly the size of a fist. You didn’t know how you were able to take it all in. Surely it was a combination of Asmodeus’ sweet talk and a fair amount of patience that allowed you to accept every gift he gave you until you were overstimulated and begging for him to let you cum.

Not like it would be that easy. No, he had the foresight to know how long he wanted to torment you and kept your cock tied in knots that matched the ones crisscrossing your body, the security of a tight knot right at the base ensured that you would not, and could not, cum until he deemed it appropriate to do so. Only then, did you see the barest glint of joy, of being entertained in his eyes when your tired jaws let out desperate whimpers, wordlessly begging him to allow some release.

“Such cute noises your mouth makes. Let’s put it to good use, hmm?” He purred, petting you gently and showing you mercy by fucking your face. His cock hit the back of your throat, causing tears to form and the drool to freely dribble down the corners of your mouth and down your chin. Though he had said your moans were cute, truly nothing compared to the sounds he made when he allowed himself to use you like a fucktoy.

But it wasn’t enough for him.

He was still bored.

Seeing your cum beading from the tip of your cock despite the restraints he put upon it had him thinking. A wicked grin spread across his lips as he found his next instrument. A long, thin rod, studded with beads and a ring at the end danced in front of your eyes before the cold tip of it met your heated cock and slowly slid in the tight hole.

You remembered screaming, you remembered crying, and you also remembered the pleasure as the first bead stretched out your urethra before sliding into your cock. It happened again, and again. You lost count after five, you weren’t sure how many beads you had accepted, the tears blurred your eyes and your face was leaking with fluids. However, when you finally were able to make out Asmodeus’ face in front of you, it shone with nothing but pride. “You took it all the way in.” He praised, petting your hair and kissing you through the metal of your gag. “What a good pet I have. Such a slut for everything I give you.”

He gave your face a playful slap before slowly tugging the beaded rod up and down, causing you to cry out once more until your throat was sore and your voice was just a croak. The sensations were too much for your brain to function and eventually you drifted into a space where nothing mattered anymore, your mind floated and there was an ethereal sort of euphoria he was able to draw out of you like none other.

You didn’t need to cum, you didn’t need release no, the only thing that brought you satisfaction was his entertainment.

In the distance, you could hear the hum of a vibrator starting up and the feeling of both the rod, the plug and everything else intensified when he applied it to your cock. Jolted back to reality, you wheezed, writhing against his touch but seeking his approval.

“Not yet, my pet… the night has just begun.”

And you knew, you would do _anything_ to keep him entertained.


End file.
